Orphan
by alexeliatrope
Summary: This in an AU, FMA characters are in a world similar to ours, at the beginning, Ed is an orphan without any family and is 5 years old. What are the circumstances which put him in this situation? What will happen to him afterwards? Ed/Win in later chapters. Please Review, I'm not really used to do AU, so I'd really appreciate some reviews. Ed/Win in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AU: FMA characters are in a world similar to ours. At the beginning of the story Edward is 5 years old, he is in an orphanage. Trisha Elric is Alphonse's mother (Alphonse is around 4 years old)

(inspired by "The Mary Louis Orphanage" from AlchemyFreak0218 dating back to 12-14-2011)

Trisha Elric was arriving toward Central's Orphanage. Today, she was volunteering to help taking care of the orphan children there. The orphanage needed volunteers, because they hadn't enough money to hire enough people to take good care of children.

\- Good afternoon Miss, I'm Mrs. Ryu, how can I help you?

\- Good afternoon, I'm Trisha Elric, I volunteered to help taking care of children here

\- Oh, yes, I remember talking to you on the phone, come with me, I'll introduce you to the children

\- Thank you

And so, they both went toward the play room.

\- Please be quiet for a minute, I'd like to introduce you to someone

All the children looked toward her

\- So, she is Trisha, and she will be taking care of you starting today.

Each of the children came toward her to introduce themselves to Trisha. Though, after all of them had come, she noticed a small blonde boy who had stayed alone in a corner of the room. He was reading a book, but from where she was, she couldn't see what it was.

\- Who is this boy? Why is she staying alone?

\- His name is Edward, he is really kind, just really shy too, and he can be really absorbed in what he's doing, I guess he just didn't noticed us.

So, they both went toward him.

\- Edward, Mrs. Ryu called, gently placing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention

\- What is it Mrs. Ryu?

\- I would like you to meet Miss Trisha Elric, she'll be taking care you an the other kids.

\- Hi Edward, Trisha said smiling softly at him

\- Hello

\- How old are you Edward?

\- I'm five

\- Why are you alone?

\- I'm reading a book, I need to focus to understand

\- Sure, I'll let you focus then, just know that you can come to me if you need anything

\- Thank you Miss Trisha

And so, they left Edward to his book.

* * *

And so, each following day, Trisha came back and played with the kids. And, each time, Edward got closer to her. One day though, she noticed something on Edward's forearm. She saw a big scar.

\- Edward, what is this scar?

\- No-nothing.

She gently grabbed his wrist and pulled up his sleeve to see a lot of other scars. She gasped in shock.

\- Edward, come with me please

\- O-okay

She picked him up and too him toward where Mrs. Ryu was

\- Mrs. Ryu, I think I need to talk to you

\- What is it Miss Elric.

\- I saw a lot of scars on Edward's arm, I thought I needed to tell you

\- I already knew, don't worry.

\- But… what caused them?

\- I don't think it's time to tell you yet, I'll explain you everything later.

\- O-okay.

* * *

The following days, Edward was often avoiding her.

Though, one day, Trisha came with her son, Alphonse, who was 4 years old.

\- Good afternoon Mrs. Ryu, I'm sorry, but today I had to come with my son, I couldn't find anybody to take care of him

\- Don't worry, it's not an issue

\- Thank you

And so, she went toward the play room with Alphonse.

When she arrived, a few kids came toward her.

\- Who is he?

\- He's Alphonse, he's my son.

\- Hi Alphonse

\- He-hello, he said, hiding behind his mother's legs.

\- Don't be so shy Alphonse, you can play with them

However, he always stayed close to his mother. At least, until he saw Edward alone in a corner of the room. He was quite interested by the book.

He went toward him.

\- Hello, what's youw name

\- Edward, and you?

\- I'm Alphonse, you know how to wead?

\- Yes, I learnt

\- Me I don't know, can you wead me the stowy

\- Yeah

And, so, Edward began reading Alphonse the story. Even though, sometimes he didn't understood some of the words.

A few hours later, Trisha and Alphonse had to leave, and Edward was quite disappointed. So, Trisha promised she would bring Alphonse back another day, which made Edwards smile.

* * *

And so, after a few more days, Edward and Alphonse were getting really friendly toward each other. Which surprised a lot Trisha, because Alphonse was usually very shy.

Though, it made her really happy, because he hadn't a lot of friends, so it was a good thing that he finally got some friend.

One day, a week later, Alphonse came toward her.

\- Mommy! Mommy! Look what I learnt!

\- What is it sweetheart?

\- I can read!

\- Really?

\- Yes, look, he grabbed a book that he had brought with him and starting reading a few words, though, quite quickly, he didn't know how to read the new words he hadn't learnt yet. He looked disappointed at his mom.

\- I... I thought I could read… he said at the verge of tears.

\- It's okay sweetie, it takes a lot of time to learn it, you've already learnt a lot

\- Really, he asked hope filling his eyes

\- Yes, now go back to play

\- Yay

And so he got back to playing with other kids

* * *

Around a week later, he came toward her, once again, though, this time, he looked confused.

\- Mommy, why does Edward have a metal leg

\- What do you mean Alphonse?

\- Why his leg is metal?

\- His leg isn't metal

\- Yes it is, look! He said, dragging Edward toward her and showing her Edward's metal left foot.

Trisha gasped in surprise, she had never since such a thing, it was a prosthetic leg, and it surprised her for two reasons, first, she had never seen such a young child with a prosthetic, and, she had never seen such a prosthetic. She tried to get a calmer face.

\- I don't know Alphonse, but it's not so important okay.

\- Oh… okay mommy thank you

And so, both children went back to playing together.

Trisha, on her side, really wanted to talk to Mrs. Ryu. Though, she wasn't here today, so Trisha would wait to ask her about it.


	2. Chapter 2

So, the following day, when Trisha arrived, she quickly went to talk to Mrs. Ryu.

\- Mrs. Ryu?

\- What is it Miss Elric?

\- I saw Edward's prosthetic, could you tell me why he got it?

\- His leg had to be amputated

\- What happened?

\- Well, I guess you deserve to know now

* * *

("…" Edward's story told by Mrs. Ryu)

"It occurred around a year and a half ago. I had been called by Colonel Roy Mustang from the police because they suspected a case of child abuse and they knew that in such cases, they needed someone who would be able to soothe the child.

When we entered, we were faced with a man who seemed angry at us.

\- What are you doing in my house? He asked us

\- I'm Colonel Roy Mustang from the national police, we suspect you of mistreating your son. Mustang answered

\- Why would you think that?

\- Your neighbors called us because they often hear child sobs coming from your house.

\- It's just a lie

\- Then you won't see any problem to let us meet your son

\- Of course

And so, we followed him upstairs to a door locked. He got a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Inside, we saw a child around three years old. He was nearly naked in his room we could see a lot of bruises and scars on him. And his left leg seemed to be infected.

\- Mr. Hoheneim, you're under arrest for child abuse.

He knew he couldn't do anything against it so he didn't protest. I tried to go closer to the young boy, but he crawled backwards, until he was against the wall. I saw the look in his eyes, he was terrified.

I sat down in front of him.

\- Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you

\- How-how can I twust you? He asked scared

\- Why would I hurt you?

\- I-I don't know, but daddy say it's nowmaw, aduwts huwt chiwdwen.

\- No it's not, your daddy's wrong. Most adults don't hurt children. Adults should be taking care of children. And that's what we're going to do, taking care of you.

\- I-I don't twust you

I gently put a hand on his left shoulder. He flinched.

\- Pwease-pwease, don't, he cried

\- I'll show you that you don't have to be scared

And so, I set my other hand on his right shoulder and I started gently rubbing his shoulders. I felt him relax under my touch.

When I figured out that he was calm enough, I wrapped my arms around him and slowly picked him up.

\- Why-why do you cawe?

\- Because you don't deserve to be treated the way your dad treated you

\- He said I desewve it

\- He's wrong, now everything will be okay, you should relax.

He softly began crying and finally wrapped his small arms around my neck.

When I carried him downstairs, we passed in front of Colonel Mustang and Hoheneim, who throw an angry glance toward the young boy, who flinched and snuggled closer to me.

\- Shhh… it's okay, he won't hurt you ever again

And so, I took him to the hospital, where they figured out that his left leg couldn't be saved. They had to amputate it.

He was provided with a high technology prosthetic which could be paid thanks to the huge fortune which his mom had left for him when she died.

And that's it, now you know as much as I about Edward."

* * *

Trisha was totally speechless after such a story. She didn't know how to react after that.

\- Poor child…

\- Yes, that's for sure. He had a hard time trusting people when he arrived here.

\- At least now he's taken care of.

\- Yes, we do all we can to take good care of him, even if it's hard, he deserve it.

\- I hope he'll find a good family to take care of him. He deserves it.

\- Yes, I hope for it too.

* * *

At this moment a couple entered the orphanage.

\- Hello, what can I do for you?

\- We want to adopt a child, could we meet the children here.

\- Yes sure.

And so, they met every children. After a few moments, they went to talk to Edward. Trisha was watching from the corner of her eye.

\- Hello kid, what's your name?

\- Edward, I'm five years old!

\- How long have you been here?

Edward started thinking, counting on his fingers but finally gave up

\- A long time, he decided to answer, smiling

Though, the man finally noticed the shine of Edward's leg

\- Why is your leg shining Edward?

Trisha saw Edward's face turn to sadness and a little bit of shame.

\- It's a prosthetic, he answered looking down.

\- We'll see another child, he's a freak, Trisha heard the woman say.

She was so angry at her for saying that in front of Edward

Once they were a little bit far from him she went toward them.

\- How dare you say such a thing right in front of him, she spat at the couple, you think he chose that?

She didn't wait for an answer and went toward Edward.

Though, he didn't let her time to come to his side.

\- What did I do wrong? He cried, running toward his room before Trisha could get to him.

Mrs. Ryu went toward Trisha.

\- Even after his father went to jail, he still can't have a normal life because of him.

\- What do you mean? All couples aren't like that, are they?

\- I think you're a little to optimist, each time someone comes to adopt, they have the same reaction toward Edward's prosthetic.

\- Poor child.

\- Yes, that's for sure. Each time they come, I hope they won't have the same reaction, but each time, it's the same.


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit later, Alphonse arrived, dragging with him a girl around his age and her parents.

\- Hi Trisha

\- Hello, Sarah, Urey, what are you doing here?

\- Well, we were picking up Alphonse after school and he wouldn't stop talking about his new friend, Edward, who he met here, so Winry absolutely wanted to meet him.

\- Yeah, he seems so fun, the little girl squealed.

\- Mommy, where is Edward?

\- He's in his room sweetie, but I think maybe you should leave him alone, he's a little bit upset.

\- Why?

\- Some people came to adopt a child, but they treat Edward as a freak because of his metal leg.

\- That's mean, Winry pouted

\- Yes, but I'm not sure we can do much about it.

\- We're going to cheer him up, Winry stated determined, where is he?

\- I know where is his room, he showed me, come, Alphonse called, already running toward Edward's room

* * *

For a few minutes, Trisha stayed to talk to Mrs. Ryu before they both followed the kids.

Alphonse and Winry both burst in Edward's room, he was crying on his bed.

\- Hi Ed!

\- Hey Al, he said, wiping a few tears away, who are you? He asked pointing at Winry

\- I'm Winry, I'm Al's friend, she explained

\- I'm Ed

\- I already know that, why are you crying?

That made him cry again

\- They called me a freak, that's what they always do…

She climbed on the bed and hugged Edward.

\- What-what are you doing? He asked confused

\- I'm cheering you up, she answered as if it was obvious

\- You're funny, Edward stated, at which she smiled

Though, he continued to cry

\- Why are you still crying? she asked confused

\- That doesn't change much, I'm still a freak to all of them.

\- But not to us, not to me, or Al, or Aunt Trisha

\- You don't get it, you have a family, you have your parents, Al got his mom, but I'll never have a family…

She didn't really know what to say to that. She was just confused, so she just hugged him again, after all, her mom did that when she was upset, and that always cheered her up.

\- Thank you, he whispered

She squealed in delight, happy to be able to help him. She was so proud of herself. After a few more minutes, though, she remembered Edward's metallic leg.

\- Ed, can I see your leg?

\- Err… yes, I guess you can

\- Thank you! She squealed

Girls are crazy, Edward thought

And so, she looked at the prosthetic in amazement

\- It's so cool, it's like you're a knight in armor, with that leg.

\- Yes, I guess you can see it that way.

After all, he had never thought of it like that. It really cheered him up, he could be the knight in armor, like in the stories. Though, a knight had to have a princess to save, he thought for a moment.

\- To be a true knight, I need to have a princess to protect, he stated, I could be your knight, and you'd be the princess, he told her

She seemed to think for a second.

\- Yes, but I don't want to be a weak princess, I want to fight too, she said.

Edward seemed confused for a second, then he smiled at her.

\- Well, I know a story where the princess fight, though I'm not sure if she's a princess…

\- Which story?

\- Mulan!

\- I don't know it

\- We could read it!

\- You know how to read?

\- A little bit, but not so well.

\- Read it to me, she squealed.

And so, the three of them sat on the bed, and Edward got a book of story and started trying to read Mulan.

* * *

The three of them seemed captivated, until Sarah Rockbell came.

\- Winry

\- What is it mom?

\- We have to go home now

\- Can't we finish the story?

\- I'll read it to you at home

\- Oh, okay, she stood up.

\- Bye Ed.

\- Bye Win

\- Win? She asked confused

\- Well, you called me Ed, so I figured you too needed a nickname

\- I like it.

And with that she left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Trisha entered the room.

\- I think it's your turn to go back to your family Al, Ed stated quite disappointed even though he tried to hide it.

\- Not exactly, I would rather say that you both are coming, Trisha answered smiling brightly at Edward

\- Wha-what do you mean, he asked, confused, but with hope sparkling in his eyes.

\- Now, you've got a family, Alphonse is now your brother.

\- That means you'll be my mom?

\- Yes, she answered picking him up.

\- I-I can really have a-a family?

\- Yes you can

\- AWESOME! He squealed in pure joy, hugging her tightly

Alphonse was also overjoyed by the news, he was jumping up and down shouting.

\- I have a brother!

Mrs. Ryu was watching from outside the room, she was really happy that Edward could finally got a family. She had waited for long to see himm so happy.

She entered the room quietly.

\- Well Edward, I think you should go say goodbye to the other kids, we're going to pack your stuff, and then you can go with your new family.

\- Yeah! He shouted, rushing out, going toward the play room, where all the other kids were.

He said goodbye to all of them, spending a little bit more time with some of them with whom he was friend. About an hour later, he was on his way out, Trisha carrying his suitcase, in one hand and holding his right hand in the other. He was also holding Alphonse's hand in his left one.

He was going toward a new life.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Edward starting going to the same school as Alphonse and Winry. He was in the same class as Winry, and they quickly became best friends.

* * *

Now, Edward was 9 years old, he had finally gotten used to having a family caring for him. It was early in the morning, and he was with Alphonse.

\- Hey Ed

\- What is it brother?

\- Do you like Winry?

\- No-no why would you say that? He said, blushing a lot

\- You're blushing

\- Ok… I might think she's a little bit cute

\- You should tell her

\- What! No!

\- Why-

\- Edward! Alphonse! Do you want to come with me to the market

\- Yeah Mom, I'm coming, Edward shouted

\- I'll stay home mom

\- Okay Alphonse

And so, Edward and Trisha went to the market.

\- Edward, can you go buy some bread please?

\- Yes mom, can I buy some candies too?

\- Sure, but don't take all the candies for yourself, you have to got some for you brother too

\- Okay mommy

And he ran toward the bakery

Though, while he was getting out of the bakery and searched for Trisha, he saw him, Hoheneim, he tried to go hide in an alley, hoping that he hadn't seen him. Though, shortly after, he heard footsteps coming toward him, he snuggled against a wall, hoping he could hide, he was terrified.

\- Well, well, well, it's been a long time Edward

He tried to make himself as small as possible, praying that Hoheneim wouldn't find him. He started crying.

\- Get out of your hide, it's no use, I'll find you

And so, he came toward Edward's hiding spot, he probably had heard him crying.

\- There you are

\- Please, please, just leave Hoheneim…

He received a kick in the stomach.

\- You know you have to call me dad

\- Sorry, please, leave me alone

\- No

And so, he started hitting on him.

\- I have to hit you for all the years I couldn't

\- No please

\- Stop pleading

And so, he kicked him once again

\- Mommy! Edward cried

\- You don't have a mommy Edward, stop calling

\- No, I have a mommy, he cried

\- Edward, sweetie, are you here? They heard Trisha's voice calling

\- I'll see you again, Hoheneim said, leaving.

\- Mommy! Mommy! Edward cried, he was on the ground, unable to move, he heard quick footsteps coming toward him

Trisha gasped seeing him covered with bruises and scrapes, laid on the ground, crying. She rushed toward him and picked him up, hugging him softly not to hurt him more.

\- Sweetheart, what happened to you?

He burst into tears in her arms, clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

\- Mommy, mommy, he repeated again and again crying

\- I'm here sweetheart, I'm here, she said softly, stroking his back to try to soothe him. Let's go home sweetheart, he had already fallen asleep in her arms, but even asleep, he looked terrified and was clinging to her.

She grabbed the groceries bags that she had dropped when she had seen him. Then, she carried him quickly home.

When she arrived, Alphonse came toward her.

\- Hey mommy, can Ed come play with-, that's when he saw Edward., What happened to him?

\- I don't know yet, she said, taking Edward to his room and laying him on his bed. As soon as she tried to pull away a little bit, he woke up screaming.

\- No mommy, don't leave me please

\- Don't worry sweetie, I won't leave you, I'm just going to call Auntie Sarah, she's a doctor, she'll be able to check your injuries.

\- O-okay

\- Alphonse, please watch over him while I go call Auntie Sarah

\- Okay mom

And so she went downstairs to grab the phone

\- _Hello_, she hears Winry answer

\- _Winry, it's auntie Trisha, can you go call your parents please?_

\- _Okay_

Mommy! Auntie Trisha wants to talk to you

\- _Hey Trisha, what is it?_

_\- I don't know exactly what happened, we went to grab groceries with Edward, he went alone to the bakery, and when I found him, he was covered in bruises, could you please just come to check if he is okay, I don't know if how much he's hurt._

_\- Of course Trisha, I'll be here in five minutes_

_\- Thank you_

And with that, she hang up and quickly went back to Edward's room.

She hugged him gently.

\- I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have left you alone

* * *

And so, they stayed like that for the following minutes. They soon heard someone knock at the door.

\- Alphonse, can you go open, it must be Auntie Sarah.

\- Okay mom

He went downstairs and came back a few minutes later followed by Winry and her mom.

When they saw it, they both gasped, and Winry began to cry.

\- What happened?

\- I don't know exactly, I found him like that.

After a few minutes, Sarah finished examining him.

\- He has a lot of bruises but no broken bones.

Trisha then turned back to Edward

\- Sweetheart, please, can you tell me what happened?

\- He-he was there! Edward said horrified. He-he said he wou-would come back! He started crying again.

\- Do you know him sweetie?

\- Yes, it-It was Ho-Hoheneimn, he said, clinging to Trisha, who was frozen in shock.

Winry and Alphonse were both shocked, they had never seen Edward so much scared.

\- Who-who is Hoheneim? Alphonse asked

\- You know all the scars Edward have all over his body, right?

\- Yes

\- Well, Hoheneim was the one who caused them, he is Edward's biological father

\- Why did he do that to him?

\- I don't know Al.

After a few more minutes, Trisha turned toward Sarah, to try to figure out what to do. Edward seemed to be still terrified, so Winry came toward him and hugged him to try and comfort him, which worked slowly, and he finally calmed down a bit. While they were doing so, Trisha went to call the police.


	5. Chapter 5

Though, after a few months without any results, the police finally gave up on searching for Hoheneim. Edward kept being frightened, he nearly never went out alone and stayed most of the time in crowded areas.

* * *

It was now a few weeks before his thirteenth birthday, he still hadn't admitted his feelings for Winry. Though, as he was leaving the school to go back home and meeting his brother Al, he heard Rose, a girl in his class, calling him.

\- Hey Edward

\- Hi Rose, what is it?

She started blushing a lot

\- I was wondering if maybe… you would like to… go out with me next Saturday

\- You mean, like a date?

She blushed even redder and nodded

Edward thought for a second.

\- Yes, sure that would be great

\- Then we can meet at the cinema at two p.m.

\- Sure, see you

And so she left, a huge smile on her face.

Al had a confused look on his face.

\- Brother, didn't you like Winry?

\- Yes, but, I had to get over it

\- What do you mean?

\- We are childhood friends Al, there's no way we could have been together, so I got over it.

\- Oh..., Al said, he seemed disappointed

* * *

Today was his thirteenth birthday. He and Rose were now officially together. It was around 9:00 p.m. and he and Winry were in his room, talking about a lot of things, when Trisha entered.

\- Winry

\- Yes, what is it?

\- Your mother called, she'd like you to go home soon, it's getting late.

\- Yeah, I suppose I should go then

(Winry was living at only around five minutes from the Elrics)

\- Wait Winry, I'll walk you home

\- Thank you Ed

\- Don't worry about it Win

She still liked it a lot when he called her with this nickname, he was the only one who used this nickname and that made her feel like there was something special between them.

\- Let's go, she stated

\- I'll be back in ten minutes mom

\- Okay Edward, be careful

And so, the both of them went out

While walking, they were talking about quite anything

\- What did you think about this movie we saw last week? Winry asked

\- Well, I think it was quite fun actually, though, not as fun as-

Suddenly he noticed something, or rather someone following them.

\- Winry run, he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward

\- Why Ed?

\- Don't question, just run, he ordered, panicked

She trusted him and began running as he did, releasing his hold on her hand.

Though, less than a minute later, she tripped and fell to the ground.

\- Come on Winry hurry, Ed said, looking back at her, he seemed terrified.

\- Ed, I can't, I think I sprayed my ankle, it hurts, seeing Ed like that, she was also starting to panic.

He started rushing toward her, though, before he could reach her, the figure following them arrived and held her hands behind her back, holding her close to him.

\- Let her go! Ed shouted

\- No, I don't think so Edward

\- Who-who are you? Winry whispered terrified

\- Well, why not let Edward introduce us.

\- Winry, he-he is Hoheneim

He hit Winry in the stomach quite hard, which made her cry in pain.

\- You know you have to call me dad

\- Sorry ""dad"", he corrected quickly, his voice shaking with fear, now let her go.

\- Well, I don't know why I'd do that

\- Because she has nothing to do with you

\- She's a lovely little girl, why would I want to let such a cute creature go away, he said, one of his hand wandering between Winry's leg, tearing apart her jeans and her underwear, making her cry In horror.

\- Please stop, she pleaded

\- I really don't think I wanna do so, he answered coldly

\- Let her go, and I'll do everything you want, just leave her alone, Edward answered calmly.

\- How do I know you won't run off as soon as I free her?

\- She had a sprayed ankle, I can't carry her fast enough to outrun you.

\- I guess you have a point, he said, dropping Winry hard on the ground.

Edward rushed to her side.

\- Now Edward, follow me, without protesting.

\- What?

\- You said you'd do anything, now you'll come live with me

\- No Ed, don't do it, Winry cried.

\- Win, I don't have a choice, then turning to Hoheneim, can I just got a minute to say goodbye?

\- Go on

He took of his red coat and draped it over Winry.

\- Wha-what are you doing? She asked confused

\- It's so that you remember me when I won't be there anymore, he answered her.

\- Don't go Ed, you can't go

\- Don't worry Win, you'll be okay

\- I'm not worrying about me idiot! I'm worried about you, she yelled

\- It's okay Win, I'll call your mom so that she come pick you up here, but I won't be able to wait for her to arrive, I'll leave just after the call, okay.

\- O-okay, she said, already crying

He got out his phone and dialed Winry's mom number

\- _Hello Edward, is something wrong_

_\- I can't tell you anything Aunt Sarah, I'm sorry, but you need to pick up Winry, she can't walk, she has sprayed her ankle, she's at (address here)._

_\- Okay, I'll be there in a minute_

_\- Thanks, goodbye_

And he hung up.

\- I'm sorry Winry, I hope you'll be okay, tell mom and Al I'm sorry and I said goodbye to them.

And as he was finally leaving, following Hoheneim, who had a sadistic smirk on his face, he turned back one last time.

\- Goodbye Winry

And that made her sob even harder than she was already sobbing before.


	6. Chapter 6

Please leave a review it would help me a lot

* * *

A few minutes later, Sarah arrived where Edward had indicated, and she saw her daughter crying, seating against a wall, with her jeans and panties torn apart and Edward's jacket on her shoulder. She rushed toward her.

\- Winry, what happened? She asked worried, hugging her, and taking her to her car.

When Winry didn't answer, she was even more worried.

\- Winry, have Edward done something bad to you? She asked, fearing the worst

Hearing that, Winry snapped

\- How can you think he would do such a thing to me! She yelled at her mom, the reason he isn't here is because he protected me, it's my fault, she began to cry again…

\- Winry, what happened, please tell me?

\- We-we were just coming back home, he was walking me back home, and-and before we arrived, he noticed someone-someone following us, she said between sobs, we-we began to run, but I fell and sprayed my ankle. Before Ed could-could reach me, the one follow-following us arrived and hold me and began running his hands all-all over me. Ed said he-he was Ho-Hoheneim. I-I was terrified, and to save me, Ed accepted to follow him, to make him drop me. It-it's all my fault, she cried… if I hadn't fell, he would still be here…

Her mom quickly went to hug her tightly. She was shocked by this, she didn't really know what to do.

\- It's not your fault Winry, I assure you it's not. And I'm sure we will find him soon, and he will be safe. Now, let's go home

And so, she drove Winry home.

Seeing them arrive like that, Urey rushed toward them.

\- Sarah, what happened to Winry?

\- She and Ed got attacked by Hoheneim, Ed went with Hoheneim to protect Winry.

Urey gasped in shock, and Winry started crying again.

\- It's all my fault… Now he's alone with Hoheneim…

Her dad took her in his arms.

\- No it's not sweetheart, it's not your fault

He carried her to the couch to lay her down and comfort her, while, at the same time, looking at her sprayed ankle.

As he was doing so, Sarah went toward the phone to call Trisha

\- _Hello, who is it?_

_\- It's Sarah_

_\- Oh Sarah, have you seen Edward? He went with Winry toward your home about half an hour ago, I'm getting worried, he should already be back_

_\- Trisha, you need to come here quickly, and I think you should come with Alphonse_

_\- You're worrying me Sarah, what happened_

_\- Come quickly please, I can't really tell you on the phone._

\- _O-okay, I'll be here as soon as possible, just give me time to go get Alphonse_

* * *

Just a few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door and went open to let Trisha an Alphonse in.

\- So what exactly happened? She asked worried, not seeing Ed anywhere she continued, and where is Edward?

\- Trisha, I found Winry alone, Edward has been kidnapped by Hoheneim

Trisha gasped and was shocked, she even started to cry.

\- Mom, do you know where Ed is? Alphonse asked, he was standing behind her and wasn't sure about what he had heard.

\- Please Alphonse, sit down, I'll tell you, Sarah said

And so, they moved toward the living room, Urey had taken Winry to her room and was still there with her to comfort her as much as he could, Trisha still shocked, not knowing how to react and Alphonse confused and worried.

\- Alphonse, your brother has been taken by Hoheneim

\- What? He gasped

And so, he burst into tears. Hugging his mom. She tried to comfort him even though she was also broken by the news.

\- Don't worry Alphonse, I'm sure we will find him in time, and everything will be okay after that, she said between cries.

\- Sarah, can you go call the police? Even though, she was trying not to cry in front of Alphonse, Trisha couldn't help it.

\- Yes of course Trisha, Sarah said, she would do anything at this moment to try and help the Elrics cope with the situation.

And she quickly went toward the phone and explained the situation to the police. Around twenty minutes later, two police officers arrived

* * *

\- Good evening, I'm inspector Jean Havoc and this is inspector Heymans Breda. We will be the one investigating this case.

\- Thank you inspectors, I'm Sarah Rockbell, I'll take you to the living room.

They were all gathered in the living room, Winry, Urey, Trisha, and Alphonse.

\- So what exactly happened? Havoc asked

\- Winry, you should tell them what happened.

\- O-okay, and so she told the story, with as much details as she could remember.

\- And then?

\- Then, I quickly drove toward the address he gave me, and found Winry. I got her home and called Trisha and Alphonse who joined us here. Just after that, we called you.

\- Okay, thank you, now, what do you know about this Hoheneim?

\- I don't know much about him, except that he tried to attack Edward four years ago, but I think you already have that in your files about him.

\- Yes, we do have these information.

And so they started the investigation. After a month, they had still found nothing, Trisha, Alphonse and Winry were all completely depressed.

* * *

And, since Edward had disappeared, Rose and her friends were always accusing Winry of his disappearance, which made her feel even guiltier. And they all started to pick on her. Days after days, more and more people in the school were adding to the ones picking on Winry. She was soon nearly alone, with only a few friends left and nearly all the school bullying her.

And every day, she hoped to have some good news from Edward, but it wasn't happening.

* * *

Around six months later

Trisha was in the kitchen, preparing dinner when the phone rang.

\- _Hello, Trisha Elric on the line_

_\- Miss Elric, I'm inspector Havoc_

She suddenly felt a wave of hope rushing through her, if he was calling, they must have found something about Edward.

\- _Have-have you found him?_

_\- I'm sorry, but we haven't found him_

_\- Then why were you calling me?_ She asked, her hope changing into sadness

\- _It's been six months and, without any results, we're forced to give up on the investigation. I thought I had to tell you the truth._

She couldn't believe what she just heard, they couldn't just give up.

\- _You-you can't, he-he needs help, _she said desperate

\- _I'm sorry_, he answered before hanging up

After hearing that, Trisha burst into tears.

Alphonse, hearing his mom crying quickly got downstairs to know what just happened.

\- Mom! What happened? He said rushing toward her

\- The-the police called, they-they are giving up the search for Edward

He felt the anger building inside him

\- They can't just give up like that! He shouted

But he knew he could do nothing about it


	7. Chapter 7

It had now been exactly one year since Edward's kidnapping. Winry was even more depressed than she usually was, as were Alphone and Trisha. Winry and Alphonse didn't even went to school this day. They were together in Al's room. Trisha was downstairs.

\- He-he's not even here for his birthday, Alphonse cried, it's been a full year.

\- It's all- it's all my fault, if I hadn't tripped and fallen down a year ago, he would still be here.

\- Don't say that Winry, you know he won't be happy when he'll come back if he knows you were blaming yourself.

\- Al, how can- can you be sure he'll be back

\- You can't be serious Winry, I'm sure he will be back soon, he said angrily

\- Al, even the police have given up

\- Win, we-

\- No don't call me Win

\- But you always liked it when brother called you Win

\- Yes, but he's the only one who used this nickname, it's our special thing together

\- Oh, okay, sorry Winry. Be have to keep hoping, we can't really do more than that

\- You think he's still alive?

\- Of course he is

\- How can you be so sure?

\- It's cruel, but Hoheneim likes to make him suffer, he wouldn't have killed him

\- I- I want him back… she cried

\- We all do

They stayed silent for a few minutes after that.

\- I should have told him, she mumbled under her breath

\- Told him what Winry?

\- I never told him I liked him… and now, I might never be able to tell it to him

\- Winry, I'm sure you'll be able to tell him

* * *

It was now around four in the afternoon when Trisha received a phone call.

\- _Hello, Trisha Elric on the line, _she said in a monotonic tone

\- _Mom? _She heard a voice she thought she recognized, but no, it couldn't be him

\- _I think you dialed a wrong number, goodbye_

_\- No, mom don't hung up,_ he shouted_, it's me, Edward, _he said, his voice weak

\- _Ed-Edward?_

\- _Yes, I achieved to escape, but I-I was arrested and I'm being taken to the hospital right now. Could you… could you come and see me, I missed you so much, _she could hear he was crying

\- _Of course Ed, I'll be here as soon as possible, and I'll come with Winry and Alphonse_

_\- O-okay_

She ran upstairs at full speed

\- WINRY! ALPHONSE! She shouted, excitement and relief filling her voice

\- What is it mom? Al asked confused

\- It's Ed, he escaped, he's at the hospital

Winry and Alphonse were frozen for a few seconds, then displayed huge smiles.

\- Can we go see him? Alphonse asked expectantly

\- Yes of course, we're leaving right now

And so, they left toward the hospital.

* * *

Around an hour before that at a police station

A blond boy who looked around fourteen and who was covered in scars and blood entered the police station carrying a little girl, who looked around four years old in his arms.

\- Help, please, he pleaded

Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was at the police station at that moment instantly recognized the girl as Elycia Hughes, daughter of her friend Maes Hughes. The girl had disappeared around a month ago and now this boy was coming toward them like that. She was afraid he would harm Elycia.

She quickly pulled out her gun.

\- Set her gently on the ground right and hold your hands up, she shouted

\- O-okay, he stuttered and did as he was told to

\- Elycia, come here, it's me, Auntie Riza, Lieutenant Hawkeye said softly to the little girl.

\- You have to get her to her dad, the blond boy said, as Elycia was making her way to Hawkeye

\- It's none of your business, then she turned toward Elycia

\- Elycia, has he hurt you?

\- No, she quickly answered, Ed's nice, it was the big man who was mean

\- Come here, I'll take you to your parents, they will be relieved to see you.

\- Yeah, daddy! Then she thought for a second, can I say goodbye to Ed? She asked

That surprised Hawkeye a bit, but she wasn't trusting him

\- No, come with me, we have to go quickly

\- Oh… she seemed disappointed

Then, Lieutenant Hawkeye turned toward two police officers.

\- Officers, he is under arrest for now, call an ambulance and escort him to the hospital.

\- Yes Lieutenant

And so she left

\- Under arrest? He asked confused

\- Yes

\- What have I done?

\- You are suspected of kidnapping Elycia Hughes.

\- But I didn't, I would never do that!

\- Then it will be sort out by the investigation, now follow us, what's your name?

\- Edward, Edward Elric

\- You mean, as the Edward Elric who disappeared a year ago?

\- Yes

\- Maybe we should warn the Lieutenant

\- Try to reach her, until we can have a response, we do as she ordered

\- Can I… can I call my mom, I haven't seen her in a year, please?

\- Yes of course, here, one of the officers said giving Edward his phone.

\- Thank you sir

A few minutes later, he was at the hospital, his open wounds bandaged.

* * *

Around ten more minutes and he saw his hospital's room's door burst open and two blond teens running through it, his mom not so far away behind them.

\- Edward! They shouted and rushed toward him.

Winry was the first to hug him close

\- Ahh, my arm, he cried

Winry noticed she was hurting his wounds

\- Sorry Ed, she apologized feeling guilty.

\- Don't worry Winry, it's not that bad, he smiled brightly at her.

\- Ed, Trisha said softly, coming closer and gently hugging him, being careful not to hurt his wounds.

\- Mom…


	8. Chapter 8

Around 4:30 p.m.

Lieutenant Maes Hughes and his wife Gracia were both in their apartment. Today was the fifth birthday of their daughter Elycia. Though, they were totally depressed, because it had been a month since she had disappeared. They had prepared a small cake and lighten candles on it, but without her, they wouldn't eat it.

At around 4:30 p.m. they heard someone knocking at the door.

\- I'll go get it, Maes told

And so, he went toward the door. When he opened the door, he saw his friend and colleague, Riza Hawkeye, and, next to her, Elycia. He froze seeing who was on the other side of the door. After a few seconds though, he knelt down and hugged Elycia tight.

\- Sweetie, you're… you're back, he said, crying in joy.

\- Daddy! I missed you so much, she said hugging him back.

They heard footsteps coming toward them.

\- What is it Maes-, she cut herself seeing Elycia in Maes's arms

She rushed toward them and hugged Elycia.

\- You're safe! She cried

\- Mommy.

As they were doing so, Riza's phone rang

\- _What is it officer?_

\- _The boy you ordered us to arrest, he is Edward Elric, the boy who disappeared a year ago, according to him, Elycia was kidnapped by Hoheneim month ago and he gave us the direction toward where they were held captive. We have found some videos. He isn't responsible for her disappearance, in fact, he even protected her._

_\- Thank you officer_

Maes finally turned toward her.

\- How did you found her?

\- We didn't really found her, a boy around fourteen entered the police station carrying her and asked us to take her to her parents.

\- Do you know who this boy is?

\- Yes, apparently, he is Edward Elric, the one who was kidnapped by his father a year ago. Elycia had been kidnapped by the same man, and they both achieved to escape today. We found a few videos of the place where they were held captive, which Hoheneim had recorded. Apparently, Edward tried to do as much as he could to protect her.

\- Daddy?

\- What is it sweetheart?

\- Can we go see Edward? I haven't said goodbye to him.

\- Yes, sure, we'll go see him at the hospital, I'd like to here a bit more explanations.

And so, they left toward the hospital

* * *

At the same time in Edward's hospital room.

\- Edward, why did they put you under arrest?

\- Well, I'm not really sure, but I think it's about Elycia

\- Who is Elycia?

\- She's a girl around four years old who got kidnapped by Hoheneim around a month ago.

\- And what does she has to do with you getting arrested?

\- Well, when I arrived at the police station, I was covered in blood and carrying her in my arms, I guess they thought I was the one responsible for her disappearance a month ago.

\- How could they think you did that? Winry asked

\- I don't know

At that moment, one of the officers entered the room

\- We have sorted out what you told us, we wanted to inform you that Hoheneim is now in jail and that you aren't in trouble anymore, we have proof that you weren't involved in Elycia's disappearance.

\- That's great, Winry said excitedly.

\- Thank you officer, Edward answered

Suddenly, a man entered the room with a police uniform and a Lieutenant badge.

\- Good afternoon Edward, I'm Lieutenant Hughes

\- Good afternoon Lieutenant, Edward answered

\- However, I'm not here to talk to you as a Lieutenant of the state police, as a matter of fact, I'm here because someone wanted to be sure you were okay, he said, taking a step left to let Elycia enter the room.

\- Ed, she squealed, rushing toward him

\- Hey Elycia, I'm glad to see your back with your mom and dad, he aid glancing toward Lieutenant Hughes, and a woman who had entered just behind Elycia.

\- I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but Auntie Riza said I didn't have time

\- Don't worry, it's okay.

Maes Hughes came closer to the both of them.

\- I wanted to thank you Edward, Elycia told us you were really nice to her, and we found a few videos that Hoheneim had recorded. We saw you protecting her.

\- I haven't done so much, Edward answered

\- That not true, Elycia interrupted

\- Could you tell us what happened exactly? Maes Hughes asked

\- Around a month ago, Hoheneim arrived carrying her and dropped her on the floor in front of me. He didn't say a thing and left. She was terrified, so I tried to comfort her. A few hours later, Hoheneim came back. Elycia was crying and yelling because she wanted to see her parents. He tried to kick her because he was fed up with her cries, but I stepped in front of her. I did it each time he tried to hit her. She's too young to go through such things.

\- You're brave Edward, most people, even adults, wouldn't have done so much to protect someone they barely knew, Maes Hughes commented

\- And also he gave me his food when I was hungry, continued Elycia.

Then she yawned and walked toward her mom who picked her up.

\- I think someone is sleepy, we should go back home.

\- Yes, Elycia answered sleepily, her eyes already closed.

\- Goodbye Edward

\- Goodbye Lieutenant

And so, they exited the room.

\- You did all that for her? Winry asked in awe

\- Well… err… yes


	9. Chapter 9

Please leave a review

* * *

The next morning

Lieutenant Maes Hughes was back in Edward's room to ask him for more information about what had happened to Elycia.

Winry, Trisha and Alphone were also still here, they had come early this morning.

\- Edward, I was wondering, how did you achieve to escape yesterday? Hughes asked

Edward flinched hearing that

\- It was yesterday, he came at around one in the afternoon. He said that, for my birthday, he agreed not to beat me during the whole day, but only if I-if I…

He couldn't achieve to say it

\- What did he want from you?

\- Only if I strangled Elycia to death, that's-that's when I understood why he had kidnapped her and why he had let me comfort her and help her. He wanted me to grow as much attached as possible to her before making me kill her to make me feel as guilty as possible.

Winry was now hugging him

\- And, what happened next? Hughes asked

\- I refused to harm her, but-but he said if I wouldn't do it he-he would do it himself… He-he tried to reach her, but I stepped between the both of them. But, this time, he didn't hurt me, he pushed me to the side and continued to try and reach her. I-I couldn't let him do-do that, so I jumped on him and fought as hard as I could. He got his knife out and stabbed me with it, but I-I finally achieved to take it from him and stabbed him. When he was unconscious I took Elyca in my arms and rushed outside toward the closest police station, and you know the end of the story.

\- You did all that for her? Hughes asked impressed

\- I-I couldn't let him hurt her, I was too much attached to her. And, it was quite of my fault if he kidnapped her.

\- No, of course it's not your fault, why would you think that, WInry interrupted

\- He kidnapped her to make me suffer, if I wasn't there he would have left her alone

\- If it wasn't for you, he would have kidnapped someone else Edward, don't blame yourself, at least you took care of her as much as you could. Maes told Ed

\- Oh, also I remembered it was her birthday yesterday, mom, have you bought what I had asked you to buy for Elycia?

\- Yes, it's here, Trisha said, pointing toward a huge package

\- Mr. Hughes, could you give it to Elycia for me?

\- Yes of course,

* * *

At the Hughes a few hours later

Hughes entered the house to see Elycia playing in the living room, surrounded by all Hughes's friends, Mustang, Havoc, Hawkeye and Breda.

\- Hey Elycia

\- Daddy! She shouted, rushing to hug him. Then, she saw the package he had with him.

\- What is it daddy? She said pointing toward it

\- I don't know yet, Edward bought it for you as your birthday present.

\- Can I open it? She asked excitedly

\- Yes of course

She opened the package to find a teddy bear even bigger than her.

\- Yeah! It's great! She said, hugging the bear close to her.

Seeing their daughter with such a big teddy made Gracia and Maes laugh

After a few more minutes, Elycia was quietly lying on the teddy.

Mustang came to talk to Hughes.

\- Maes, I have found some more information which might interest you

\- What is it Roy?

\- We found out from Hoheneim why he chose to kidnap Elycia rather than any other kid.

\- Why? He asked intrigued

\- You remember I was the one who arrested Hoheneim at firt?

\- Yes, but what does it have to do with Elycia?

\- At first, he wanted to hurt me, but as I hadn't any family, he thought that your daughter was the closest person I had to a family.

\- Now at least he won't hurt anyone again

\- Yes, I guess you're true

Just then, Elycia came toward her dad.

\- Daddy, I want to get a present for Ed's birthday too, she said

\- I guess we could get him something. Do you know when his birthday is?

\- It was yesterday, we have the same birthday.

\- Oh okay, we'll get him something, what do you want to offer him?

\- I don't know, but I want to get him something as great as the teddy bear he got me!

\- I'll try to find something, but I think you could also make him a drawing, he would probably love it.

\- Yeah! I'll do it. MOMMY! CAN YOU HELP ME FIND MY COLOR PENCILS? She called

\- Of course sweetie, here they are

\- Thank you mom

\- Gracia, do you have an idea of what we could get for Edward's birthday, Elycia wants to get him a gift, Maes asked his wife

\- I think I heard his mom saying he used to have a long red coat which he always wore, but he gave it to his friend the night he got kidnapped, we could buy him a new one.

\- Yes, that sounds good. I'll get that and I'll give it to him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day

Winry was in Edward's hospital room with Alphonse.

\- Look Edward! Now you're a hero! Alphonse exclaimed, holding up the newspaper

Edward could read on the first page: _A fifteen years old teen saving a kidnapped four years old._ Under that title, there was a picture of him which he didn't know where they got.

\- I haven't done that much, he said

\- Are you serious? Winry asked, you saved her life!

\- Anybody would have done the same

\- No, not everybody would have put their life in danger for a child. You're a hero Ed, but I already knew that when you saved me a year ago. You were already my hero, Winry said, which made Edward blush.

That's when Maes Hughes entered

\- Hi Mr. Hughes, so, did Elycia liked her present? Edward asked

\- She loved it, how did you know what to get her?

\- She had told me when we were held captive that she loved cuddly toys.

\- Well, she also wanted to offer you something for your birthday, Hughes said, handing Edward a package

Edward carefully opened it and inside, he found a drawing, which he figured out, had been drawn by Elycia. She had drawn Edward carrying her in his arms and her parents next to them. He found it really cute

Then, in the package, he found a red coat, similar to the one he used to have, except it had an emblem on the back, a cross with a snake around it.

\- Thank you much, it's great!

They spent a few more time talking about a lot of things, then, Hughes had to go to go back to work.

\- Edward, I heard you'd be out of the hospital tomorrow, that's great, Winry said, after talking to a doctor.

\- Yeah, that's great, I wonder when I'll be able to go back to school

He noticed Winry was uncomfortable hearing about school.

\- You will be able to go back next week if I'm right, but I think you'll need some time to get all the things you've missed in a year.

\- Yeah, that'll take some time, but I'm sure it'll be okay.

\- Edward, we need to tell you about Rose, Alphonse started

\- What? He asked confused

\- Well, since you disappeared, she started to mock you while you couldn't defend yourself. She admitted she only went out with you because you were popular.

He didn't seem so shock.

\- Aren't you sad? Winry asked confused

\- I am a bit, but, I had planned to break up with her already, I had already figured out the part about her only going out with me because I was popular.

\- Oh, okay

\- Alphonse, could you leave me and Winry alone for a few minutes please? Ed asked

\- Yes of course

And so he exited the room and left the two alone.

\- The most important reason why I wanted to break up with Rose is because I figured out something while I was alone this whole year. I realized the people I truly missed, and Rose wasn't one of them, the people I truly missed were Al, mom, and you. I realized that… I… I love you.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, did he really said that. She never thought he would return her feelings.

\- Ed, I love you too, she said hugging him.

They were both smiling brightly, until Ed remembered something

\- Winry, why did you look so uncomfortable when I talked about school?

\- I haven't told anyone yet, but I guess I have to tell you. Since you disappeared, Rose gathered everyone against me, saying it was my fault you got kidnapped… and… and they started picking on me, at the beginning it was just little things, but as time passed, it went worst. She was now crying in his chest.

Edward hated to see her cry, and hugged her tighter.

\- Shhh… it's okay Win,

Hearing that, she smiled brightly

\- What is it? He asked confused

\- It's just that, I missed this nickname, you're the only one who use it, and I like it a lot.

\- Alright Win, and don't worry, when I'll come back, I'll be sure to make everything better. Nobody will pick on you or bully you again.

She smiled in his chest

\- Thank you Ed, I know you will.

Then, Edward gently cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. They both closed their eyes and he softly kissed her, she kissed him back immediately.

\- Hey, Winry, we have to go eat something are you done ye- Al said, entering the room, but immediately stopped when he saw the two kissing.

They immediately parted and blushed, looking away from each other.

\- Just a minute Al, Winry said, still blushing a lot

\- Err- yeah, I'll let you finish, he said, exiting the room.

As soon as Al was out, Ed gently caressed her cheek.

\- Yeah, he's right, you should go eat something, you'll come back after.

\- Okay

And with that she got out of the room.


	11. Epilogue

Five days later, Edward was going back to school

\- You're ready to go back? Trisha asked him as he was taking his bag

\- Yes, I think I am

\- Hurry up Ed, we're gonna be late, Winry and Alphonse called from outside.

\- I have to go, I'll see you when I'll come back, he told his mom

And so he went out, walking with Winry and Al toward the school.

Before they arrived, though, he turned to Winry

\- Before you let anyone know we're together, just give me a little time to break up with Rose, it shouldn't take long.

\- Ok

And so, they arrived in front of the school.

When they entered, all eyes were on Edward. For a few seconds, it was silent. Then, a lot of people came toward him asking him all sort of question about what had happened and celebrating him as a hero.

Though, he quickly saw Rose coming toward him.

\- Aww Ed, I missed you sooo much, she exclaimed, trying to hug him

But he pushed her away, he wouldn't fall for it.

\- Rose, there's no need to act anymore, even before I left, I doubted you were only going out with me because I was popular, but now that I've heard from my friends what you were saying about me while I wasn't there, I'm sure of it. So don't bother acting anymore, I'm breaking up with you.

Everyone was shocked hearing him ditch her in front of the whole school. She was too. But she didn't look sad or anything, just angry.

She quickly flew away ashamed.

After a few minutes though, he noticed he had lost track of Winry. He searched for her and soon noticed she was corned by Rose and two of her friends. He quickly made his way through the crowd toward them.

\- Leave her alone, he said coldly when he was close enough to them

\- You still help her even when because of her you suffered a full year Rose retorted

Hearing that, Winry was looking down guiltily

\- She's not the one who got me injured, who hurt me, I decided by myself to protect her, and if it's anyone's fault it's Hoheneim's and certainly not Winry's.

Hearing that, Winry was relieved to know he wasn't blaming her, though, she continued to blame herself.

\- Now I'd advise you to leave her alone or I'd have to force you to leave, he said, glaring daggers at Rose

Rose's two friends had already backed away. Even though, Ed was smaller than them (seeing as he has not grown a lot the past year, as he was food deprived) they had both read the newspaper stating he had taken down and adult man who had a knife with his bare hands, so they didn't want to fight him.

Seeing she was now alone, Rose quickly got away too.

When he noticed Winry's expression, he immediately knew she was blaming herself. So he quickly made a few steps to be closer to her and set both his hands on her shoulders.

\- Win, look at me, he asked softly

She shyly raised her head and looked him in the eyes

\- You know that's not true, you're not responsible for it, he said softly

\- But-but if I hadn't fallen, he wouldn't have caught us, she answered

\- He would have found another moment to get to me, now, please, stop blaming yourself, I'm back, so smile, you're much prettier when you're smiling, he cooed, softly caressing her cheek.

She blushed a lot hearing that, but smiled anyway, if she could please him that easily.

\- Thank you Ed, she finally said, before pecking him on the cheek.

\- You're welcome, he answered, before also kissing her cheek.

And so, after that, they both went to class, they were both starting with the same class.

After all that had happened, their life slowly went back to the way it was before, except that now, Ed and Winry weren't hiding their feeling for each other anymore.


End file.
